


Hot To The Touch

by thelonelywriter



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Age Difference, Anal Sex, Bottom Dean, Dialogue Heavy, Dirty Talk, Dom Castiel, Face Slapping, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Name-Calling, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Smut, Sub Dean, Top Castiel, Twink Castiel, even tho he's not too subby in here, how could i forget - Freeform, just a lil' u kno
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-28
Updated: 2017-09-28
Packaged: 2019-01-06 10:02:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12208992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thelonelywriter/pseuds/thelonelywriter
Summary: Since Cas never tops, it's only fair that he take some instruction from Dean on just how to do it. He might be shy at first, but Dean finds that that's pretty easy to change.





	Hot To The Touch

**Author's Note:**

> based off a comic that i shouldn't have read, written while completely stoned, written at one in the morning. enjoy :-).

“You know, you should have told me earlier about this,” Cas said conversationally from where he was between Dean’s legs. Dean sighed greatly at the words, but only hitched his legs higher on Cas’ waist.

“I didn’t think you’d be into it. You’re like the definition of a bottom,” Dean went on. Cas narrowed his eyes and glared down at Dean, thrusting his hips sharply forwards and into Dean who let out a tiny gasp. 

“Just because I’m younger than you doesn’t mean I won’t top for you. You just had to ask,” Cas grumbled, thrusting into Dean once more.

“Note taken,” Dean sighed, feeling Cas’ grip on his thighs drop down, a dipping weight in the mattress as his hands rested next to Dean’s sides. Cas widened his stance a little as he bent forwards, trying to get a better angle. 

Dean tried to bask in it, to enjoy bottoming for once after not having for basically all his and Cas’ relationship. It wasn’t that he was scared to ask Cas, he just never thought too much of it, what with Cas being the bossiest bottom Dean had encountered.

So, yeah, you could say Dean was enjoying everything.

But, it just wasn’t enough. 

“Cas, I’m not delicate, you know. I know you’re smaller than me but I know you can do better,” Dean critiqued as he shifted his hips around, trying to meet Cas halfway to get the right angle. Cas only glared at Dean more.

“I know you’re not delicate, it’s just…” Cas trailed off, his thrusts stuttering. “You’re not used to it,” Cas told Dean who raised an eyebrow.

“Cas, whatever you’ve got, I know I can take,” Dean assured Cas who sighed, shifting around a little yet still keeping his thrusts steady.

“Dean, you’re the one who’s almost always controlling scenes, you’re always the top, you’re not used to taking things harshly,” Cas pointed out, raising an eyebrow. Dean raised one right back.

“And you’re the mouthy, bossy little firecracker that’s always bottomed. You’re used to taking things harshly, I’m sure you know to hand it right back,” Dean argued. Cas grit his teeth and shot Dean an unamused look. Dean just shrugged and gave him a look of indifference as Cas pulled away and straightened and Dean let his head rest back against his pillow, eyes on the ceiling.

“Look, I’m just saying that if you want to- oh shit!”

Dean was interrupted my Cas roughly grabbing his hips and pulling him into an especially hard thrust. Dean looked up and saw that Cas had a fire in his eye, his fingers digging into Dean’s hips. Dean barely had a moment to think before Cas thrust in again, then again, going steady and solid for a moment before picking up pace.

“Oh, fuck, yeah, Cas, that’s it,” Dean praised breathily as Cas leaned one hand down to place itself on the bed, the other one traveling to Dean’s thigh as he got some more leverage.

“You like it like that, huh?” Cas grunted, biting his lip in concentration for a second’s pause before shifting his hips, achieving just the right angle so that on his next thrust the head of his cock rammed into Dean’s prostate.

“Shit, yes,” Dean groaned as Cas began a relentless rhythm of his hips. Dean pulled himself in on every thrust, his hands scrambling for the sheets as Cas leaned over, pressing as much of his body to Dean’s as he could, smaller frame appearing even smaller. He kissed a line up Dean’s chest and then trailed kisses to his neck, biting and nipping and licking the skin there until Dean was moaning.

“Fuck yeah, Cas, don’t be shy, baby,” Dean breathed out, a hand coming up Cas’ back and neck, fingers tangling themselves in his messy dark locks. Dean tugged just enough for Cas to groan and for his hips to slam forward even harder.

“Oh, God, Cas,” Dean whined when Cas’ hand trailed down between their sweaty bodies, nimble fingers winding their way around Dean’s leaking cock that was seemingly getting harder with every one of Cas’ thrusts.

“You like that?” Cas breathed, his breath heavy.

“Yes,” Dean groaned, arching up into not only Cas’ thrusts but the touch of his hand

“You like that y- you slut, you fucking slut,” Cas went on, and Dean could tell from his tone that he wasn’t too confident in it. But, he should have been because that drove Dean nuts.

“Fuck, baby, you know I do,” Dean groaned breathily, grinning widely, dropping his hand down from where it had been on the back of Cas’ head.

“Yeah, you fucking do,” Cas breathed out, sounding more sure of himself. 

“Fuck, Cas, keep going, more,” Dean moaned, tightening his legs around Cas.

“You want more you fucking whore?”

“Jesus, yes,” Dean groaned, shutting his eyes and letting his head roll back. He was getting dangerously close to coming already and it was far too soon. Dean wanted to feel this forever, he wanted this to go on forever. The heat and sweat of Cas’ body all around him, the feeling of being full, the feeling Dean got with every single thrust of Cas’, that burning pleasure and numbness that would snake through his veins and turn straight into sounds that Cas ate up.

“You want everything, don’t you, you just can’t get enough you little bitch,” Cas grit out. Dean only gasped at that one, his cock leaking more and more.

“Yeah, Cas, fuck that’s it,” Dean praised Cas’ words that were like music to Dean’s ears. Dean opened his eyes and looked up at Cas who was looming over him with a fire in his eyes that made Dean tip even closer to the edge.

“You fucking whore, you slut, you, you,” Cas spat out, trying to find his words, Dean watched him, then watched something run through him, a shudder or something of the sort, before his hand was coming down straight on the side of Dean’s face, a burning sting that hurt just so Goddamn good.

Cas immediately gasped and pulled away, his hips stuttering as he watched Dean’s face fill with too many emotions for Dean to count.

“Dean, oh my God, I’m so sorry, I got power hungry and-”

Cas was cut off by a long and loud groan from Dean who came right then and there, feeling as though the world was singing around him, the pleasure and sting of pain combining to make something beautiful.

Cas watched in total and utter shock as Dean came, and then as he slowly came out of it, panting and sweating and looking perfectly debauched. 

“Holy fucking shit, Cas,” Dean panted. “That was fucking amazing. Shit, you didn’t come yet,” Dean pointed out after a moment, pulling Cas forwards, encouraging him to thrust forwards.

“I- I didn’t hurt you?” Cas asked, hips slowly stunting into motion once more.

“Well, you slapped me so yeah it fucking hurt but it was a good hurt. Come on, babe, keep going. Want you to come inside me,” Dean went on as Cas’ breathing and hips sped up.

“So,” Cas panted, feeling his own orgasm nearing. “It was all fine?”

“It was better than fine, baby,” Dean assured, pulling into every one of Cas’ thrusts until Cas was coming too with a choked off moan.

Cas pulled out slowly and fell to the side of Dean after that, still panting.

“Better than fine, really?” Cas asked, raising an eyebrow at Dean. Dean smiled, nodded, and leaned forwards to give Cas a kiss.

“Better than fine and good enough to do again.”

**Author's Note:**

> so ya tell me what you thought i know i could do better but i wanted to make it fairly short ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ please tell me if you liked it and if you want me to continue writing this shit when i'm stoned, i'm down for that 100%. thank you for reading tho if you got this far lmao


End file.
